poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Emma Frost takes control of the Indominus Rex/Slash Claw Finds Steeljaw
This is how Emma Frost takes control of the Indominus Rex and Slash Claw finds Steeljaw goes in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. (We then see the Indominus Rex in her human form walking away from the city, and into the forest) Indominus Rex:(sniffs and notices someone right behind her) (She then unsheathed her claws brings them up close to Emma Frost's neck) Emma Frost(pushes her hand away): Well I guess it is pretty clear you don't like being snuck up on. Indominus Rex:(holds up five fingers as if to say, "You have five minutes before I lose interest.") Emma Frost(sighs): Well then let's just get to the point then shall we? Indominus Rex:(nods slowly) Emma Frost: My name is Emma Frost, a professor at the Massachusetts Academy. And we would like you to enroll at our school. Indominus Rex:(shakes her head) Emma Frost: Did I mention you won't have to worry about running anymore? Indominus Rex:(crosses her arms and looks away from her) Emma Frost: You won't be seen as a monster any more. Indominus Rex:(about faces) Emma Frost: You're not coming with me are you? Indominus Rex:(unsheathes her right claws) Emma Frost(enraged): Alright, you've left me no choice.(puts her hand to her temple and begins talking to her through her mind) You will march down that path back into the city. You will kill every soldier you see. Every civilian you see you kill. You will destroy Washington D.C. Indominus Rex(begins transforming into her true form. As she does, static fills the psychic bond she had with Nighlock. She then faces the city's direction.): Rrroooooaaaarrrr! (Elsewhere, in Egypt, a metal dinosaur was roaming the desert in the night) (We see two lights coming for the metal dinosaur) (The reveals itself to be a vehicle) (The two then transform into giant robots revealing themselves to be Decepticon Dinobot Slash Claw and Decepticon Steeljaw) Steeljaw: What is the reason you call me out here Slash Claw? Slash Claw: I have come to propose a team up between you and I. My master decrees that the Decepticons work for him so he may have the world. Steeljaw: The Fallen is back on Cybertronian waiting for revenge, and Megatron is nowhere to be seen. Slash Claw: I do not speak of them. I speak of En Sabah Nur. Steeljaw: The first mutant? He has hired you? Slash Claw: Since the Horsemen of 1983 left him, two betraying him, one horribly mutilated, the other going into self imposed exile, he will need new horsemen, which he wants us to locate. And since his Armour was destroyed, Cybertronian metal will repair it. Steeljaw: With The Fallen incapacitated, and Lord Megatron missing, it seems fitting to work for him. Where do we begin. Slash Claw: We begin by finding the first person on his list, Warren Worthington III. (The two leave and begin searching for Angel) (Little do they know that they are being followed) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes